


Fire and Ice

by stephsan96



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon), Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fire Powers, Headcanon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsan96/pseuds/stephsan96
Summary: Elena is about to become crowned queen of Avalor, but when a old enemy returns and with a sudden new power that she has developed, Elena has to face a new responsibility that she must conquer.As well as her feeling for a certain ice queen.
Relationships: Elsa/Elena, Elsalena
Kudos: 5





	Fire and Ice

It was about time, in a matter of moments, Elena is going to become queen.

Out of the many crazy adventures she's been through, all of the endless hard work she has done for Avalor and it's people, and proving to her grandparents and Esteban that she can become queen, it's all going to pay off. This is the moment. Elena is feeling really excited and somewhat nervous. She can feel her heart practically jumping up and down.

Someone knocks on her room door.

**Elena:** Come in!

Her voice slightly shaking.

The door opens and Isabel walks in.

**Elena:** Isa!

Isabel runs up to Elena and hugs her.

**Isabel:** You're becoming queen!

She ecstatically says.

**Elena:** I know!

Isabel looks down at Elena's hands and notices that they're shaking. She grabs her hands.

**Isabel:** You're going to be fine

Elena looks at her little sister and gives her a warm smile.

**Elena:** I hope so

*loud trumpet noises*

Elena gasps and Isabel softly chuckles. Then she gives her one last big warm hug.

**Isabel:** Good luck!

She says for encouragement and runs off.

Elena looks back down at her hands and sees the necklace that her mother gave her for her quinceñera. She grips the necklace and puts it on.

**Zuzo:** So princess!! You are now the official queen of Avalor, what are you going to do next?

Zuzo shouts as he appears of out thin air which makes Elena jump.

**Elena:** Zuzo! You almost gave me a heart attack!! And I'm not queen. Yet

**Zuzo:** Well that's not good. We can't have the queen of Avalor die on the first day

He says with sarcasm. Elena rolls her eyes.

Another person knocks on her door.

**Elena:** Yes?

Armando pops his head inside.

**Armando:** Princess Elena, are you ready?

**Elena:** Sure am!

She says with a somewhat nervous tone of voice. Before she took a step, Zuzo stops her.

**Zuzo:** Elena. Remember. Inhale and exhale

Elena nods her head and takes a deep breath.

**Elena:** Inhale.....exhale.....

When done, she takes a look at herself in the mirror one more time and smooths out her dress. Then she confidently walks out of her room and heads to the ballroom.

As Elena got closer to the ballroom, she's able to hear a bunch of voices from inside. Before fully walking inside, she opens the door ajar and takes a quick peak. She sees a lot of royal people that have came from different kingdoms. Just to name a few, she sees King Joaquin, Queen Teresa and Princess Caterina, King Juan Ramon and his narcissistic of a son Prince Alonso, as well as Princess Marisa, Prince Marzel, King Pescoro and Queen Camila who came all the from their kingdom Coronado. Their ocean kingdom. Up on the mini stage she sees Esteban, her grandparents, Isabel, Naomi, Mateo and Gabe.

As Elena scans the rest of the people, out of the corner of her eye, she sees her. Her hair like snow and eyes like ice. But has the warmest smile on her face. She can feel her heart buzzing with warmth and her stomach fluttering like if a bunch of butterflies were inside. She sees her talking with her sister and her sisters boyfriend.

'So pretty....' Elena says to herself.

**Armando:** Are you okay princess?

Elena snaps out of her daze and closes the door.

**Elena:** Huh? Oh yeah! Just... a little nervous that's all hehe....

**Armando:** There's nothing to worry about princess! Everything will go by smoothly

**Elena:** Yeah, of course

The doors open wide and Armando leads the way with Elena following behind. 

Elena sneakily shifts her eyes towards Elsa.

Elsa catches Elena staring at her. Elena quickly adverts her eyes away. Her cheeks starting to blush pink. Elsa giggles.

Anna leans in.

**Anna:** What's so funny?

She whispers.

**Elsa:** Nothing

She whispers back.

Armando and Elena walk up to the mini stage that's right up front of the ballroom.

Elena stands in the middle with Armando to her left and turn to face each other.

**Armando:** Princess Elena Castillo Flores

**Armando:** Do you promise, as queen, to protect, help and defend the people as well as the kingdom of Avalor within your power and reach?

**Elena:** Without a doubt, I will always protect my beloved Avalorans and the kingdom with all of my strength and heart

She says with upmost seriousness and confidence.

Armando steps aside and Francisco walks up to her with her mothers crown.

**Elena:** _Abuelo_....

**Francisco:** I figured it's time to pass on the crown that was once wore by Avalors most respected queen, your mother

Elena puts a hand over heart.

She kneels down and Francisco puts the crown on top of her head. She stands back up then bows.

**Francisco** : If only they can see you now

He smiles.

Armando, who's holding the scepter, walks up to Francisco. He takes the takes the scepter and hands it to Elena. The moment her hands make contact with the scepter, the jewel began to glow a beaming blue light. The audience ooh in amazement.

**Francisco:** I'm so proud of you _mijita_. And so will your parents

Elena smiles and fights back to hold her tears. She turns around to face the crowd and holds up the scepter.

**Armando:** It is my honor to say and present to the people of Avalor, your new queen. Queen Ele-

**Fiero:** Not so fast!

The doors of the ballroom fly wide open and Fiero bursts into the room. Everybody went still.

**Fiero:** Well, well, well. What a lovely coronation we have here

He says with a mockery tones of voice.

**Elena:** What are you doing here?!

**Fiero:** Why princess, I only just want to see what Avalor's new crowned queen looks like

Fiero says with an upmost menacing smile.

**Fiero:** It would be ashamed if something awful were to happen

Quickly, Fiero took out his tamborita and used a spell that made Isabel, Esteban, Luisa, Francisco, Armando, Gabe, Mateo and Naomi unconscious.

The whole room bursts into screams. Then, just as Fiero was about to cast a spell on Elena, Elsa jumps in front of Fiero and uses her ice powers on him.

**Elsa:** Go and get out of here! I got this!

She yells to Elena.

Elena was not having it. Instead, Elena runs to Fiero and uses her scepter to take him down.

**Elena:** Blaze!

She shouts out.

A beam of light from the jewel, shoots out to Fiero. He quickly avoids the beam and trips on his cloak and falls down.

Elena runs up to him about to say another power word but he quickly gets up and lifts up his tamborita. Fiero tries to cast a spell on Elena that would make her disappear but was interrupted as well as temporarily trapped by Elsa's ice powers.

Elena glares at Elsa.

**Elena:** Let me handle this!

Elsa glares back at Elena.

**Elsa:** He was trying to hurt you

**Elena:** And I was able to stop him if he did. I'm not weak!

She yells at the last part. Throughout her time of being crowned princess, people would always tell her how she's weak and how she can't rule or become queen. That she needs to be protected when she didn't need to be cause she can take care of herself.

Elena was tired and fed up with all of that. She's not weak, she can be and is strong enough to protect herself as well as her family, friends, the people and the kingdom.

**Elsa:** Well I'm not going to let him hurt you!

Elsa yells back.

Then, Fiero breaks out out of Elsa's ice prison. Making sharp ice shards go everywhere.

Elsa quickly pushes Elena out of the way.

Just as Elsa pushed her out of harms way, Elena fell which made her loose her grip of the scepter and the scepter hit the cold, hard, polished floor. Making the jewel that contains all of its power and magic, shattering into a million pieces.

Elena was horrified.

But, a mysterious redish orange light emerged from the broken pieces, as well as Elena's necklace. She stands up, but the light hits her and made her fall down again. She rubs her head from the pain.

Elsa runs to her to check up on her. She sees her with a worried look on her face.

**Elsa:** Are you okay?

She reaches a hand out and Elena takes it. Elsa helps her stand up.

**Elena:** I think so-

Then, at that moment, Elena falls back into the ground screaming in pain.

**Elsa:** What's wrong?!

She asks very worried. But then, and she thought her eyes were playing tricks with her, a mysterious redish orange light starts to emerge out of Elena.

'Why does that look like.....' Elsa says in her head.

Elena's whole body was buzzing and heating up as if someone threw her in a pit of fire. She felt so hot.

**Elena:** Wh-wh-what's happening?!

Elena yells. Elsa backs away slowly.

Then Fiero runs up to attack Elsa. His eyes filled with rage. Just as he was about to cast a spell on Elsa, Elena, without a thought, immediately jumps up to her feet, puts herself in front of him and at that moment, made Elena's heart stop for a second. Her eyes wide with shock.

Fire.

Her hands. 

There was fire coming out of her hands.

Fiero was caught of guard and fell down on his back to avoid the impact. His tamborita was burned into ashes the moment it came contact with the flames.

Isabel, Esteban, Luisa, Francisco, Armando, Gabe, Mateo and Naomi comeback to conscious.

Fiero gets back up and runs out to the door.

**Fiero:** This isn't over! I will have my revenge!

He yells then was gone like the wind.

**Elsa:** He should really let it go

Elsa sighs and rolls her eyes.

She turns around and sees a frightened Elena. Every part of Elena was shaking. Her mind still hasn't processed on what happened a minute ago. Elsa grabs Elena's hands. Elena looks up at her.

'Her eyes are really like the color of ice' Elena says to herself as she's gazing into them.

**Elsa:** You okay?

Elena blinks to come out of her daze.

**Elena:** Well....I don't know how I'm going to explain this to my family

Elsa chuckles.

**Elsa:** I'll help you out on how to control them. Since I've been through the same thing as you are going through right now

She gives Elena a sweet, warm smile.

**_*Ba-dump*_ **

Elena's heart starts beating to fast and she could swear that her face is beat red right now.

She gives Elsa a warm smile back.

**Elena:** I'm looking forward to spend time with you

Elsas eyes go slightly big.

**Elena:** I mean! I'm looking forward to you're teaching expertise! No! I mean! I'm looking forward to-

Elsa starts laughing hard.

**Elsa:** I'm also looking forward on spending time with you. And helping you as well of course

She says back.

Elena could feel in her heart that something good is going to happen.

And that she has developed fire powers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> So!
> 
> What do we think of this new ship?
> 
> Ever since the start of the series Elena of Avalor, I have headcanon that she has fire powers, but I don't think that's going to become canon :(
> 
> But since I headcanon that Elena has fire powers, I couldn't help but ship her with Elsa aka the ice queen. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this and maybe I'll write more about these two~
> 
> -Stephsan


End file.
